YaGook Academy
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: Maka banyak sekali kaum yang menghela napas di saat sepuluh aristokrat dibuat. Sebab faktanya adalah; mereka menghalangi pertumpahan darah dari bangsa Demigod yang menggunakan akal dan kaum Werewolf yang mendahulukan otot. [ BTS FF! DLDR! RnR! BL! ] [ VKook/TaeKook, MinYoon, Namjin] Mitologi!AU, Werewolf!AU


**YaGook Academy**  
— _occurrence of development_ —

.

000  
; Dumb & better.

prologue.

.

.

.

 **" _the last edge, the last change, all happened the last of us._**

.

.

* * *

...

Tak jauh dari akses _pertama_ Akademi, ia menghentikan langkah, berdiri di sisi koper sebelah tangan. Menghadap meja resepsionis, memindai sebentar dua pemudi di depannya.

" _Assassin machine_ , Jungkook. Tanda keluarga Jeon."

Sejenak, menatap wanita di balik meja.

Wajah datar, tegas, perfeksionis, tanpa senyuman. Cantik, mata sipit, rambut tergulung tinggi, kulit pucat kemerahan. Aksen _beku_ , bersih, sedikit ramah, tatapan tajam. Dengan perawakan tinggi langsing, keduanya terlihat sejajar.

"Jenis?" salah satu di antaranya yang bersurai keperakan menatap Jungkook lama.

Si Jeon mengulum senyum angkuh, "Werewolf, _Madam_."

Lantas, ia bisa melihat jelas kemilau yang _hidup_ di sepasang obsidian mereka, semakin mengintai figurnya.

"Putra Jeon Ilsung?"

Jungkook mengangguk ringan, " _Yeah_."

Kemudian salah satunya beralih, menunduk mempersiapkan dokumen kamar.

Maka sembari menunggu, Jungkook memutar tubuh bersandar di depan meja. Retinanya memindai sekeliling.

Ada pintu kaca lima meter di samping kiri, tak henti dilewati anak-anak berseragam sama- _khas_ ; kemeja putih dilapis rompi kelabu dengan jubah hijau _pine_ bergaris _maroon_ di sebagian sisi, celana dan rok kain abu-abu gelap bercorak abstrak estetik, pentofel senada dengan kaus kaki hitam.

Langit-langit ruangan super tinggi, jalur masuk ketat terisolasi- _bahkan setelah melewati gerbang depan?_

 _Damn_!

 _Persetan._

Jungkook berpaling menghadap depan lagi, fokus meneliti _backdrop_ di belakang wanita-wanita itu. Terukir tipografi memukau yang ditempel timbul bertulis **Akademi YaGook** besar-besar dengan warna merah porselen, di bawahnya, terletak jajaran seni cetak _aksara lima bahasa_ ; Korea, Inggris, China, Jepang dan Jerman, yang dibuat berbaris dengan kutipan literatur kuno. _Sungguh_ , bahkan Jungkook tidak mengerti meski yang ia baca _bahasa ibu_ nya sendiri.

"Kamar 3097."

Atensinya teralih, sekejap menegapkan diri. Menemukan wanita itu menyuruhnya menandatangani buku absensi ruang, Jungkook melakukannya, lantas menerima kunci yang diletakan ke permukaan meja, bersiul menyebalkan sambil menggoyang-goyang bahan perak di tangannya, menangkap kuncinya di telapak sekedar menelisiknya lama; 3097 terukir di bagian depan. Jungkook kembali menatap wanita di depannya, "Spesifik?"

"Akademi Utara, bagian Barat D, gedung 4 lantai 7."

Jungkook mengerjap sejenak, lalu mengangguk, "Oke, _thanks_ ," lantas berbalik dan menggeret kopernya menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[]

.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2018!fic || mitologi!AU || fantasy!AU  
demigod!AU || werewolf!AU || vampire!AU  
nonsense || rate **m** || taekookmin!  
a stories of triangle love and 'competition'.

fantasy || suspense-drama || romance || urban  
deadly typo!so dangerous. nikmatin aja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Menaiki _lift_ di bagian Barat akademi Utara Jungkook menekan tombol ke lantai tujuh, menunggu pintu tertutup dan menjadikannya terlilit sepi.

 _Sendirian_.

Hanya menatap pantulan diri di bagian depan, disertai koper dan ponsel di tangan.

Jungkook sedikit menggeser posisi ke pinggir tatkala _lift_ terhenti pada lantai dua, kemudian pintu terbuka, dua siswa berseragam resmi YaGook masuk menemaninya.

Salah satunya menekan angka dua belas.

Jungkook diam, lebih fokus memainkan ponsel. Hingga insting alaminya _mengendus_ , menghirup aroma dari indra penciumannya yang terlampau peka. Ia memejam mata sebentar, menyecap harum manis di sekitarnya.

 _Sejuk_.

 _Harum_.

Kental seperti karamel namun menyengat persis darah.

Jungkook sedikit tidak paham. _Berbaur_. Penciumannya menangkap banyak hal; hingga resi nikotin yang memusingkan dan aroma besi yang menusuk. Tercampur aduk membuatnya bingung, _akan tetapi_ , wewangian ini justru membuatnya hanyut dan menyentuh _ketenangan._

"Murid baru?"

Jungkook reflek membuka mata, menemukan raut jenaka yang tersenyum padanya ketika ia menoleh.

"Hai," remaja itu melambai, mata sipitnya mengilang menyisakan garis simetri.

Jungkook mengerjap, sosok ini mengulurkan tangan ramah.

" _Sexual tension_ , Jimin. Tanda keluarga Park," senyumnya semakin lebar, "Incubus," ia melanjuti nyaris berbisik.

 _Tampan_.

 _Tampan sekali_.

Perpaduan _manis-rupawan_ yang elok.

Jungkook menyungging senyum di sudut, meraih tangan itu dan menjabatnya reseptif, " _Assassin machine_ , Jungkook. Tanda keluarga Jeon. Werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Jimin mengulang, sepasang mata sipit itu membelalak heboh. Hening kemudian, "— _tunggu_ ," ia mengernyit menyelidik, "Kau putra Jeon Ilsung itu?"

Jungkook membalasnya dengan kuluman senyum angkuh yang tersirat.

Menjadikan Jimin tak lagi menutupi histerianya, "Wow!" ia mendecak dramatis, tangannya cepat menepuk-nepuk pundak remaja lain di depannya, "Tae! _Dia_ , dia Werewolf—dia putra Jeon Ilsung—" lantas jari-jarinya memaksa sosok yang dimaksud untuk berbalik menghadap mereka.

 _Hal yang sanggup menjadikan Jungkook membatu_.

Utuh terdiam dan membeku.

Isi kepalanya kosong, rasionya melompong, respirasinya kehilangan oksigen.

 ** _Demigod_**. Batinnya menjerit, tak sanggup membuang atensi dari _keindahan_ figur yang menatapnya tak berminat.

 _Sialan_.

Akan tetapi Jimin justru menyikut iseng sosok itu, "Man—akhirnya kau punya saingan berat di Akademi."

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama. Memindai figura Jungkook terlampau intens. Memperhatikan koper biru tuanya, _sneakers_ Pumanya, jins _belel_ nya, jaket _army_ nya, topinya. Tak elak, juga mengamati postur tubuh, kulit bersih, surai kelam, _wajah_ hingga _bibir ranumnya_.

Kemudian, tersenyum _meremehkan_ di sudut bibir.

" _Yeah_ ," ia berujar culas, "— _wow_ ," sulutnya sarkastis. Lantas sebelah tangannya terangkat, terjulur ke depan Jungkook dengan caranya yang diktatoral dan menyebalkan, "Taehyung Kim. _Putra Hades_."

Jungkook menelisik lama tangan itu, tau betul bahwa perlakuan ini bukanlah tanda keramah tamahan ataupun ajakan bersahabat.

Mengingat kisah-kisah lama yang diceritakan ayahnya, Jungkook mendecih.

Lantas bergumam _tepat_ ketika _lift_ berhenti di lantai tujuh.

"Maaf, aku tidak suka kotor-kotoran."

Lalu menarik kopernya keluar saat pintu otomatis terbuka.

Menyisakan Jimin yang mengerjap tidak paham dan Kim Taehyung yang tertegun.

Putra Hades itu menggerit menahan tempramental, mendecak seraya menggeramkan emosi di selubung sanubarinya yang merasa terlecehkan bukan main.

" _Bangsat_."

.

.

* * *

Sejak usia enam ketika ia dan adik-adiknya selalu antusias duduk di pangkuan sang ayah di depan perapian, Jungkook mendapat doktrin dari segala kisah pria itu.

Tentang ketentuan alam dan perjanjian damai para manusia serigala yang menyerah, bertekuk lutut dalam kuasa makhluk terkuat abad ini.

Kaum Demigod yang memiliki kekuatan asli para dewa.

Waktu itu, Jeon Ilsung bilang; jika dahulu kala nenek moyang Werewolf memiliki kedudukan _lebih tinggi_ dibanding Demigod.

Akan tetapi, di suatu hari para dewa-dewi kuno yang mewakili tangan Tuhan membuat aturan baru, ketetapan mutlak demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia. Mengikat suku Werewolf pada janji berat, sebab mereka suka sekali mencari masalah.

Hidup terlalu bebas, bergerak abstrak, _tidak terkendali_.

Berburu tanpa kenal tempat dan sering kali tak pandang buluh.

Memang. Manusia serigala tidak menyerang manusia atau makhluk lainnya. Hanya saja pergerakan mereka nyaris di setiap malam cukup membuat seluruh orang ketakutan.

Werewolf kuat.

Mereka bisa memangsa siapapun, memiliki _segala_ potensi untuk **menang** dan mengelupas lawan menjadi serpihan daging cincang.

Maka darah-darah Demigod pun diberi titah oleh Zeus untuk mendampingi, menuntun para Werewolf dalam balutan janji yang membelenggu.

 _Mulanya_.

Ini luar biasa efisien.

Akan tetapi, satu abad kemudian semua berubah tepat di hari kelahiran anak bungsu Hades. _Bukan kesalahannya_ , namun problem soal kaum manusia serigala yang mulai memberontak sebab perlakuan para Demigod yang semakin sewenang-wenang. Menganggap rendah dan memperlakukan mereka persis peliharaan.

Peperangan terjadi hingga kini, menjadikan bangsa keduanya memiliki sejarah kuno yang sulit diobati.

Di usia dua belas Jungkoook perlahan _membenci_ ayahnya. Merasa ditipu karena sewaktu kecil Ilsung _tidak pernah_ bilang tentang _buruknya_ hal-hal yang terjadi, pria itu hanya bercerita segala yang menyenangkan tentang hubungan Demigod dan bangsanya.

Justru menanam doktrin untuk anak-anaknya bertekuk dan menurut.

Walau Jungkook tau, hal ini dilakukan sebab Jeon Ilsung pemimpin dari sepuluh aristokrat yang mempelopori perdamaian dua bangsa kembali dirajut. _Pahlawan yang dihormati_.

Karena seluruh ras di bumi pun _tau_ jika Werewolf tidak lagi sejaya dulu, tidak sekuat dulu, dan bukan tandingan kaum Demigod yang dulu.

Para keturunan dewa berkembang pesat semakin cerdas dan cerdas di saat para manusia serigala masih terinjak-injak.

Maka banyak sekali kaum yang menghela napas saat sepuluh aristokrat dibuat.

Sebab _faktanya_ adalah; mereka _menghalangi_ pertumpahan darah dari bangsa Demigod yang _menggunakan_ _akal_ dan kaum Werewolf yang _mendahulukan_ _otot_.

.

.

* * *

Langkah Jungkook _mati_ di sana.

Ia mendongak menatap lama plakat plitanium yang menggantung tinggi di sebelah pintu.

 ** _Chamber_** **_3097_**.

Meyakinkan diri jika ini kamarnya.

Jungkook melepas cengkraman pada batang koper, mengganti pegangan dengan anak kunci di tangan.

Sejenak, ia melihat dua _name-line_ besar di permukaan pintu; menemukan namanya di bagian ke dua; **Jungkook Jeon** , tinta hitam, tercetak _italic_ dengan penjelasan kecil di kiri bawah, berwarna merah bertuliskan WEREWOLF kapital yang di _bold_.

Kemudian, Jungkook memasukan kunci, memutar dan membuka pintu.

Ia melangkah ke dalam, menggeret koper lalu memindai sejenak.

Dinding kaca menyambutnya di sebrang arah masuk, separuh tertutup gorden menyajikan pemandangan gedung-gedung asrama yang lebih kecil dan lebatnya hutan _prohibetur_. Kamar bernuansa dark-metal terdominasi warna abu-abu juga silver. Beberapa bagian di cat putih tulang, tapi selebihnya hanya monoton rona gelap yang mencekam. Akan tetapi, dengan langit-langitnya yang tinggi pula tata letak minimalis, Jungkook akui kamar ini cukup nyaman untuk tinggal berlama-lama.

Ada dua ranjang tungal, berjarak masing-masing satu meter. Nakas dua laci dengan lampu tidur mini pada permukaannya. Satu lemari besar menghadap langsung kaki di ranjang, berdampingan pintu kamar mandi pada sebelah kiri. Satu meja belajar panjang dekat kasur, rak besar berisi banyak buku di sebelah pintu masuk, juga AC dan pemanas ruangan yang tertempel di tembok.

Jungkook mendecak puas, tersenyum miring.

Ia melangkah, menggeret kopernya ke samping ranjang. Lantas melompat merebahkan diri , membiarkan tubuhnya memantul pelan.

 _Nyaman_.

Senyap yang melilit menjadikan Jungkook mendesau, cukup asing pada lingkungan barunya. Tidak seperti rumah yang hangat dan ramai, tempat ini dingin dengan suasana sepi menikam.

 _Mungkin_ karena ia sendirian, atau, sebab dirinya telah merindukan ibu dan adik-adik.

Jungkook meraih ponsel di saku celana, memutar lagu dari _playlist_ musik.

Melempar asal benda itu ke atas bantal sekedar meletakan sebelah tangan ke belakang kepala, menatap lurus atap-atap di atasnya dan menikmati alunan irama.

Onix Jungkook menerawang pada dunia luar, Flashlight menyuarakan vokal Jessie J yang memenuhi gema ruang, akan tetapi sepenuh rasionya justru diisi bayang-bayang dan _kosong_.

Meresapi _tenang_.

Damai.

Berusaha utuh menikmati _me-time_ nya yang sepi.

.

.

 ** _When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own ...  
_** _(Saat esok tiba, aku akan sendirian ...)_

 ** _... feeling frightened up, the things that I don't know ...  
_** _(merasa takut, pada hal-hal yang tak kutahu ...)_

 ** _... when tomorrow comes, tomorrow comes, tomorrow comes ...  
_** _(saat esok tiba, esok tiba, esok tiba ...)_

 ** _... and though the road is long, I look up to the sky ...  
_** _(dan meski jalannya panjang, kumenatap angkasa ...)_

 ** _... in the dark I found, I stop and I won't fly ...  
_** _(di dalam gelap kumenemukan, kuberhenti dan aku takkan terbang ...)_

 ** _... and I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along ...  
_** _( ... dan kubernyanyi, kubernyanyi, lalu kubernyanyi.)_

.

.

Lagu masih mengalun ketika Jungkook menutup mata, memindai pelan-pelan makna yang terkandung dalam tiap-tiap melodinya.

Menjadikannya tenggelam dalam senyap, kehampaan, _kosong_. Sunyi yang menjadikannya rileks.

Jungkook nyaris meraih alam bawah sadar, merenggut mimpi dan terlelap damai. Namun decit pintu yang terbuka menjadikannya tersentak, lantas sigap terjaga.

Mendudukan diri lalu berbalik.

Hanya untuk menemukan figura kokoh di ambang pintu.

 _Sosok tegap yang menatap tajam ke arahnya_.

Beku, gelap, _mengoyak_. Melangkah masuk mendekat.

Jungkook menyernyit heran, **_siapa?_** batinnya.

Tak berselang lama.

Nalarnya menemukan titik terang. Jungkook menatap ranjang sebelah, _kamar dengan dua ranjang ... yeah_. Lantas ia memutar bola mata, ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa buku-buku yang tersusun rapih di rak besar itu tidak mungkin persediaan dari Akademi untuk semua kamar.

Ia punya _roomate_ , dan seluruh literatur itu milik teman sekamarnya-yah, jelas.

Harusnya Jungkook sadar lebih awal kalau ia _tidak_ sendirian.

"Kau—?"

Jungkook mendongak, menatap sosok yang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya, sekedar mendapati obsidiannya membola tak percaya.

" _Shit_ ," ia menggumam, mencemooh diri sendiri. Lantas bangkit menyetarakan tinggi mereka, "Demigod sialan, kau teman sekamarku?"

Taehyung mendecak. Keningnya berkerut-kerut emosional, akan tetapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sarkastik, "Wah, wah ... _brengsek_ , tidak sangka tempat yang kuminta kosong akhirnya _justru_ terisi anjing jadi-jadian."

Jungkook menggerit marah, gigi-gigi taringnya yang besar menggesek geram. Sekembar onixnya mengintimidasi Taehyung sementara tangannya mengepal menyembunyikan kuku-kuku tajam yang mulai tumbuh tanpa sadar.

Sebelum _subconscious_ membuatnya melakukan alterasi. Jungkook mendengus pelan satu kali, berusaha tenang; karena kalau _tidak_ , berarti dia _kalah_.

"Maaf yang tadi, aku _sengaja_ ," kemudian memasang cengir bengis sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan, " _Jungkook_. _Jeon_ ," ia mengeja dari pangkal kerongkongan yang penuh arogansme.

Taehyung menaikan sebelah alis. Angkuh tersirat dari sepasang _hazel_ nya yang menatap Jungkook mencomooh, ia mengulum senyum _manis_ saat melirik sekali uluran tangan Jungkook dan mendecih congkak saat berkata sambil mengunci Jungkook di pengelihatan: " _Gee .._. nyatanya anjing harus dilatih dulu sebelum menurut diajak jabat tangan," ia melangkah mendekat, menepuk kepala Jungkook kurang ajar, "Kali ini cobalah belajar menggonggong, _puppy_."

Lantas memberi _seringai_ terakhir lalu berbalik, menghentak sombong kaki-kakinya meninggalkan Jungkook ke kamar mandi.

Menyisakan si Jeon yang menganga _takjub_. Mendecih kilat sebelum memutar atensi hingga menjadikan debar jantungnya yang anomali dipenuhi selubung amarah, ia menggerit seraya mengepal kuat-kuat jemarinya yang terulur.

"Bangsat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memulai cinta bukan hanya tentang dia, kamu, atau mereka.

Memulai cinta bukan hanya dengan senyum, sapa, keramahan.

Memulai cinta bukan hanya bagaimana gestur bicara, mata berpendar, kaki melangkah.

Tapi memulai cinta adalah sesuatu yang mudah.

Cukup menjadi terbiasa.

Dan— _hopla!_

Semua berkembang dengan sendirinya.

— **YaGook Academy, Opening**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_ _._**

[ wattpad : joliyeol ]

* * *

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan. nikmatin aja.  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kalian ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah)  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you next chapter.


End file.
